Wolves meet Mutants
by KLF Salvatore Mikaelson
Summary: I was watching X-Men last night and this came to me. What if Logan had twins he never knew about and vise versa. So one they ran away in search of there father. they got captured, broke out, end up in beacon hill. Bad Summary but good sorry Lydia/OC Derek/OC Stiles/?
1. Chapter 1

Logan has twins daughter Ashley and Katrina. Ashley has claws like her father but her sister is a mixture of her uncle victor and her father. Katrina is more wolf like but her claws grow like a wolf but they can grow up to 13 inches like her sisters.

Ashley and Katrina have long blond hair, they're 5'4, they have lilac colored eyes, and like to be the same but different.

Logan never knew about his daughters and visa versa. When the girls turned 17 and it was the beginning of summer they ran away in search of there father but Stryker captured them. He injected adamantium into them and it infused with there exoskeletons.

When the transformation was complete they ran broke out and ran just like there father did. The adamantium messed with more than exoskeleton it unlocked a power they never knew they had they can form a mind link letting them talk without actually talking and read minds but they also got a separate power. They found out week after they broke out.

Ashley can teleport but Katrina can change her appearance or other peoples appearance. They would steal food from everywhere they went just so they could eat. Two weeks had passed and they need money so they decided to rob a bank.

Katrina changed there appearance. She was a white man that look like all he ate was greasy food while her sister was a black man that looked like a body builder. Ashley teleported into the safe of the back. They stuffed six gym bags with money and teleported away.

They were back at abandon house they are staying at. They were back to there normal appearance and counting the money they had. So far they had counted up to 12 million and decided to stop because they still had a lot to go.

They decide they needed to move and they ended up in Beacon hills California because they had an uncle and a cousin living there. They bought a big house in the wood with 2 master bedroom and 3 regular bedroom and each bedroom had a bathroom. The kitchen is beautiful and everything is stainless steel, the walls are a light purple color. The living room is white and black but its empty except for the TV cabinet that hides the TV. The dining room is a brunt orange and black and had everything in it.

The room they are going to make a game room into is blood red and black with 3 TVs mounted on the wall. They had the sales lady get the house setup some what and the TV and internet (WIFI) was up and running.

They decide to go to a car dealer ship first so they can have a car. Ashley and Katrina both bought a Ferrari and matching motorcycles and had them sent to there house. They also brought 2 red navigator and went shopping in them. The salesman was very happy and I bet he is going to get a raise.

They went to the furniture store and brought 2 sectional couches one in black and the other in white for the living room. They brought three couches for the game room and 2 massaging recliners. The furniture will be shipped tomorrow at noon.

They went to Wal-Mart and brought a Xbox 360 with the Kinect, a PlayStation 3, a wii, one of each game for each of the systems, 2 laptops, and movies to watch on dvd. They then went clothes shopping and loaded them in Katrina's truck. They also went grocery shopping and loaded them into Ashley's truck and left going to Verizon so they could get a phone. They both got a Samsung Galaxy IIII.

They eventually got home at 6pm and they started at 7 am. They unpacked the grocery and put them in the respectful places along with the plates and glasses. The then went to there rooms and put the clothes away along with putting towels and stuff in the bathroom and other things.

They came back downstairs and got to work downstairs. Ashley was hooking up the games while Katrina was setting the games up under each game in alphabet order but they organize the DVDs together in the living room on the shelf.

* * *

**Next Day**

The furniture came and was setup and then the cars came and they parked them in the garage and gave them the keys. After they guys had left they went to see their uncle and cousin. They arrived at the Stilinski house in one of the navigators and got out.

There cousin Stiles was a mutant who had the power over fire and water. He never uses it anymore unless its important. When stiles opened the door he looked confused for a second but realized who they where and pulled them into a hug. He dragged them upstairs and demanded to know why they ran away when they where living in Virginia

They told him everything that happened including the bank robbery in New York. He also couldn't tell anybody they where here until they started school in a month because they wanted to make and impression. He in turn told us about the werewolves here and how his best friend is one. He details us in on everybody and what they are like. They hang out when Scott wasn't around and school was over. Stiles also showed them how to play lacrosse when Ashley decide she wanted to join the team.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Ashley**

I woke up early in the morning and was going to go for a run. You may think because we are twins we like to be alike but there are something we do different. You will see that soon.

I got changed and came downstairs to run before school. I saw ran out the door screaming be back later to my sister who was about to make breakfast. I took off running after I put my earphones in. I stop in front of a tree and reached up grabbing a branch doing pull ups.

I did about a 100 then let go and ran back home but I had a feeling I was being watched. I walked in the house and went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for school. I got out and blow dried my hair then went to find some clothes. I put on a purple tank top, black skinny jeans, and purple and black ankle boots with 4 ½ heels. I go back in the bathroom and straighten my hair and put on lip gloss and my earring.

I go downstairs and grab 2 pancakes and eat them just as Trina comes down wearing the exact same thing except in red. I smirk and ask her "You ready to go" she nods and grabs the keys to her bike and I grab mine and head to the garage grabbing our leather jackets as well.

"Want to race" she asks and I nod and we put our helmets on revving the bike. We take off at the same thing but I quickly gain the lead and pass her. When we hit a curb she passes me and we arrive at school causing heads to turn our way.

"I hope the those guys are hot"  
"I bet you they are hot all bad boys are hot"  
"I'm going to ask one of them out" some girl  
"I wish those were girls"  
"I bet you everyone goes quiet when they see that those are girls on that bike" I look over and see that stiles friend Scott is the one that said it.

I nod towards my sister and we take our helmets off and shake our hair out. We hear multiple gasps that the we are girls not guys. We get off the bike and put our keys in our bag then out on our shades as we walk in the school past Stiles who is smirking.

"OMG twins dude and they are blond score" I hear a dude say and smirk. We walk around for a little while turning guys down when they offer to help find our class. After everyone is in class we walk in chemistry class causing all heads to turn towards us.

"Your late" the teacher Mr. Harris says and goes to say something else that sounds like detention but stops

"You must be Ashley and Katrina James" He says and we nod

"Introduce yourselves and tell us a little about yourself" He says and sits down at his desk. Katrina goes first

"My name is Katrina James and I hate when people make me introduce my myself. I'm not afraid to fight be warned and just because I'm blond doesn't mean I'm dumb got it." She says with a glare then says "I like the color red" she says innocently

"Ok Ashley your turn" Mr. Harris says cautiously.

"Ok My name is Ashley and like my sister I'm not afraid to fight so be careful of what you do and say around me. I protect the people I love. I'm very smart and hate stereotypes." I say glaring at them then smile saying "Guys I want you to know now I'M GAY but girls you are welcome" I finish and see two girls perk up at that last line. One is a brunette in the back and the other is Lydia Martin, which totally surprised me.

"Take a seat ladies and remove the sunglasses" he says and goes back to teaching. I walk up to Lydia and ask "Is this seat taken" she shakes her head no so I sit down taking my shades off.

"I'm Lydia" she says " and I love your eye color" I smile then look her in the eyes and I feel some kind of connection. I want to protect her, love her, and would do anything to make her smile.

"Thanks" I say and she turns back to the board listening to Mr. Harris. I sit there glancing at Lydia while I listen and I noticed she was doing the same. After the bell rings Lydia stops me.

"Can I see your schedule" she asks and I hand it to her even though I know where my classes are "Well we have all the same class except the last one" I do a little happy dance in my head as she hands me my schedule back.

"Cool so are you going to show me to my next class" I ask

"Yupp let's go Ashley" I follow her then ask "Do you have a boyfriend"

"No I broke up with him when I found him having sex with her" she points to a girl who is kissing Jackson.

"You know the girl he is kissing is cheating on him. i saw her kissing a girl in the bathroom earlier" I tell her and she is completely shocked but the blond stops kissing Jackson and glares at me. I glare back and she walks away pulling Jackson with her. I smile and walk with Lydia into class and its empty except for 3 people.

I sit beside Lydia and we talk until class begins. Eventually she slides a note towards me and we pass the note back and forth doing class talking till the bell rings. We did that in every class until 8th period.

"Where do you go this period Lydia" I ask

"I usually watch Jackson at lacrosse practice but now I just hang out in the library. Why?" she asks

"I'm going to try out for lacrosse and my sister is trying out for the wrestling team" I say and she smiles slightly

"I get it you want me to come cheer for you" she says full out smiling and I nod

"I don't know if he wants a girl playing or not so call me AJ" I say as we walk to Stiles Jeep and I get my lacrosse gear out.

"You know Stiles" she asks as we walk towards the girls locker room

"Yeah he's my cousin" I say " and I'm not hyper like him"

"I see that and your hotter" she says then covers her mouth blushing


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Ashley**

"You think I'm hot nice to know" I say smirking at her as we walk in the locker room " but I think your hotter" I finish then start changing in to my lacrosse gear.

"You look like a dude" she says when I walk in front of her

Good and how about I hurt your ex a little bit on the field" I ask smiling and she says "Please do I have no objections" she loops her arms in mine and leads me to the field talking.

"I'm AJ and I want to try out" I ask the coach when I stop in front of him making my voice a lil deeper

"Sure get out there and show me what you can do." he says and oushes me toward the field "Jackson McCall stop him from making the shot" they nod and get into position. The coach throws the ball to me and blows the whistle.

I run at Jackson straight on and he runs at me. When I get enough I spin around him and trip him. I run straight at Scott and he expects me to do the same thing but when I get to him I slide between his legs and get up making the shot.

"Go AJ" Lydia screams from the stands while Allison looks at her strangely and Jackson is glaring at her and she glares back.

"Good job AJ, now Jackson McCall pick teams" Coach yells and everybody lines up on the field. I look over and see Jackson glaring at me but I just smirk. I end up on Scott's team and the ball goes to Jackson's team.

Some kid throws it to Jackson and he goes to make the shot but I run into him but he fall and the ball rolls out. I scoop up the ball and run towards my goal but I see four guys coming from each direction. When they dive for me I do a flip over them and make the shot smirking.

From the field I can hear Lydia cheering. I see Scott concentrate on my trying to see if im a wolf or not but his mouth drops open when he realizes I'm one of the new girls. We practice a little more and I put Jackson on his ass every chance I got even when he didn't have the ball. But my fun ended when Coach Finstock blew his whistle.

"AJ get over here" he calls me as I walk over to him "You made the team and How would you like to play first line"

"I would love to" I say pulling the helmet of shaking my hair out. The whole team gasps except Stiles and Scott. Lydia comes downs followed by Allison and they say congratulations.

"A girl can't play lacrosse" Jackson says and I glare at him "well this girl put you on your ass a couple time" I says walking away to the girls locker room with Lydia right beside me.

I go in the locker room and take off everything hoping in the shower washing away sweat and dirt. When I come out I get dressed but Lydia is watching when she thinks I'm not looking.

"Did it hurt" she asks and I look at her confused. "Your piercing did it hurt" she says point to where my navel piercing is located.

"Nope I didn't even feel it" I say putting on my leather jacket. "Lydia" I call her name

"Yes" she asks

"Would you like to go out with me tonight" I asks looking down

"Yes Yes Yes and what should I wear" She asks excitedly.

"Well how about I take you out to dinner and then a movie" I ask walking closer to her smiling

"Sure but I'm not riding your bike" she says crossing her arms and I laugh.

"I have a car and I'll pick you up at 8" I say holding the door open and she walks out. "What kind of car" She asks as we walk outside just as the bell rings to go home.

"I'm not telling you. You'll see when I come pick you up" I say just as Allison and Scott comes up smiling at me and Lydia.

"Hey Ashley, I'm Allison Argent and this is my boyfriend Scott McCall" she says holding her hand out and I shake it smiling. "You were amazing on the field even better than Scott"

"Thanks.. Wait did you say Argent. Do you happen to have a brother or cousin by the name of Jason Argent" I ask her

"Yea he is my brother a year younger but my parents sent him away when he was six. How do you know him" she says looking down sadly. I'm going to kill Stiles for leaving out Allison's last name.

"Because I met him when I was seven he didn't have a home so my mom took him in. He became our little brother and we took care of him. When my mom died last year he ran away saying he was going to find his parents who left him in th.. a orphanage." I tell her and she gasps in shock tears forming in her eyes. I look at Scott and he knew I was lying about the orphanage part

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything.." I say but she cuts me off saying "It's not your fault I deserved to know what my parents did to my brother" she wipes her eyes

"Do you have a picture of him" she asks "Yes but they're at home how about you come by tomorrow and I give you a couple" she nods and smiles

"Lydia you ready to go" she asks and nods telling me bye handing me my phone. I hate to see her go but damn I love to watch her leave. I watch her ass as she leaves smiling then stop and wonder how the hell she got my phone. Til I get a text from Lydia saying I put me and Allison's number in there. I look up and wave bye to her and mouthed a thank you.

"Hey Ashley guess what" Trina says from behind me making me jump I was distracted by Lydia.

"Umm.. What" I ask turning around

"I made the swim team" shes says sitting on her bike smiling

"congrats I made the lacrosse team but we have a problem" I say hoping on my bike

"What is it" she ask "Home" I say putting on my helmet and back my bike out heading home with Trina right behind me


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Katrina**

"Congrats I made the lacrosse team but we have a problem" ashley says hoping on her bike

"What is it" I ask "Home" she says putting on her helmet and back her bike out heading home with me right behind her. When we make it home Ashley goes to get her laptop and goes to the living room hooking it to the TV.

"What's the problem and is it dangerous" I asks getting worried

"Its not dangerous but I found Jason's parents" she says and my mouth drops open

"What when and isn't Jason in Miami right now" I ask and she nods as she goes through hotel databases looking for Jason Argent or Jason James in Miami

"At school before we left Allison came and introduced herself as Allison Argent while I was talking to Lydia." she says and I see her smile when see says Lydia "I'm going to kill Stiles for not telling me Allison's last name"

"You and me both" I say " and what's up with you and Lydia" I asks sitting beside her because in the classes I had with her she barely noticed me

"I have a date tonight with her and I think I found my mate" she says with a dream like smile but comes out of it when the computer beeps. The message across the screen says Jason A. James checking out of his hotel in Miami.

Ashley grabs the phone quickly dailing the hotel.

"Yes can I speak to a Jason James he should be checking out now" she puts it on speaker setting it on the table

**_"Yes just a moment" hotel worker_**  
**"Hello" Jason **  
_"Hey Jason" Ashley and I_  
_"I need you to come to Beacon Hills, California" Ashley_  
**"Okay and California was where I was head. I just wasn't coming to Beacon Hills so just let me make a few adjustments to my ticket and I'll be there" Jason **  
_"No I have a better way for you to get here just go to the airport now" Ashley _  
**"Ok but what's a better way to travel" Jason **  
_"Just go to the airport and you'll see" me _  
**"OK OK bye Ash bye Trina" Jason **  
_"Bye Jason" Ashley and I_

"Ok now let's go" I say grabbing her hand and Ashley teleports us to Miami airport. We sit outside on a bench waiting for Jason to show.

"So how long before you tell Lydia" I ask looking at her because the last girl went and told everybody.

"I'll tell her before we get to far into the relationship and if she really is my mate she want tell anybody like the last girl did." Ashley says remembering the bitch Hailey did.

"Ok we can handle everybody knowing we're mutants but can you handle people know your other secret" I asks and she lays her head on me and says " I don't think Lydia will tell anybody either secret I mean I get this feeling that I can trust her"

"Ok if you can trust her then I do too" I say and she smiles. I love my sister but the only people who know her secret is Me, Jason, Stiles, Uncle John, Mom, Hailey and the other brats back in florida.

"There is Jason" Ashley says getting up pointing to the boy getting out the cab. We get up walking up behind him then say "Hey Jason" he jumps and turns around holding his heart

"Ashley, Katrina I've missed you" he says pulling us into a hug and while we are hugging Ashley teleports back to the house in Beacon Hills.

* * *

**Lydia**

"Lydia you ready to go" Allison asks and I nods telling Ashley bye handing her phone back from when I took it a minute ago. When I get in Allison's car I see her looking at her phone confused probably wondering how I got it. I text her phone saying I put me and Allison's number in there. She looks up smiling and wave bye.

"So what happened between you and Ashley" Allison asks

"Well she asked me out tonight for dinner and a movie" I say smiling

"OMG will you come out and let people know you're bisexual" she asks as we drive to my house

"Yes if it gets real serious between us" I say "How do you feel about knowing your parents put your brother in a orpanage" I ask even though I got the feeling Ashley was lying about the orpanage.

"It's hurts me that my parents kept me but gave my brother to the orpanage and at the same time I'm mad at them" allison says wiping tears away when we pull up at my house

"It's going to be ok maybe you'll see him again" I say pulling her into a hug " I mean Ashley said he was looking for his family"

"I would love to see him but what if he hates me because mom and dad kept me and not him" she says tears following down her face

"He want hate you sweetie you had nothing to do with what your parents decided" I tell her as allison wipes her face getting out

"Come on we have to find you something to wear tonight" she says as I get out walking in the house. It was now 5:00 and I couldn't find anything to wear so we went to my closet in the basement.

"Why do you need 2 closets" Allison asks and I say " I don't know"

It was 5:30 and I finally found a purple dress that can be formal or casual. It was Ashley's favorite color and now I had to find the shoes. Allison went into my closet and came out with a pair of black heels that were perfect.

"Ok now I have to take a shower, get dressed, do my hair and make-up" I say to allison who is texting. We go upstairs and I get in the shower.

* * *

**Scott**

Stiles and I were headed to his house to find away to stop Derek and his little pack from killing the Kanima.

"Stiles what do you think the new girl could be the kanima" I ask " I mean the way she moves on the field its almost wolf like except she isn't a wolf"

"She's not the kanima Scott and neither is her sister" stiles say but how does he know


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Scott**

"How do you know that" I ask him

"They are my cousins" he says smiling "and they were gymnasts"

"Well damn Ashley is amazing" I say

"Did you know about there brother" I ask

"Yea his name is Jason. Why?" Stiles asks

"Well why didn't you tell us that his name was Jason Argent" I asks and Stiles eyes go wide. I guess he didn't know his last name.

"I didn't know he went by the name Jason James when they find him in the woods and adopted him" Stiles says and my mouth drops. I knew Ashley was lying about the orpanage.

"He was found in the woods but Ashley said they got him from a orpanage" I say shocked

"Would you tell Allison that her parents left her brother in the woods" Stiles asks pulling up at his house "I guess not" I say getting out

* * *

**Ashley**

It was 7 and I wa getting dress. I put on black jeans, a purple long sleeve shirt that buttons down and a black vest over it

"So I hear you found your mate" Jason says coming into the room.

"yeah her name is Lydia" I say putting on purple and black Nike's

"Are you going to tell her" he asks and I nod "Yes. I know it's early but I'm in love with her" I tell him putting on a black fedora.

"Good for you but I hope we don't have a repeat of last time when you tell her" he says

"It's not I can feel it" I say smiling " and we are enrolling you in school tomorrow and buying you a car" I say walking out the door with him following behind me

" I still can't believe you two robbed a bank" he says shaking his head laughing.

"We were broke and I got to go. Bye." I say to him and Trina who is buying clothes and other stuff for Jay online. I grab my keys ato the Ferrari and get in. My baby is sleek black with purple interior. I drive to Lydia's and it's 7:59 right on time I think as I get out the car.

I knock on the door and Lydia answers it and I can't help but ogle. She is wearing a strapless purple dress a shade darker than my shirt, black heels and her hair is curled.

"You like" she asks doing a quick spin "No I love" I say smiling  
"You look good to" Lydia says

"You ready" I ask holding my hand out and she takes it as I lead her to my car. She stops when she sees I'm driving a Ferrari.

"You have a Ferrari" she shouts. "yes and my sister does too" I say smiling when her mouth drops

"You both have Ferrari" Lydia asks and I nod holding the door open for her and she gets in still shocked. I pull out and drive to my favorite restaurant Tahk el Rinsaay it was built three weeks ago and has three of the best chefs working there. You have to either be rich or famous to eat there. Everyone around came but they couldn't eat there because it was to high. So I guess the rich and famous got wind of it because they come from all over to eat there.

"What restaurant are we going to anyway" she ask and I hand her a blindfold. She looks at it confused.

"I'm not telling you a name. Put on the blindfold I want it to be a surprise" I say and she puts it on pouting. I laugh and turn the radio on speeding up. I get there in 15min when its suppose to be a thirty minute drive. I cut the car off and go open her door helping her out.

"You cann take the blindfold off" I tell her when she takes it off she gasps turning to me.

"Tahk el Rinsaay you know they only let you in if your well known and you need a reservation. They wouldn't even let Jackson in when he brought me here" she says looking down. I put a finger under her chin and lift her head "I'm not Jackson" I say leading her in

When we walked in the man up front took one look at me and lead us to my table in the back. "How did you do that" Lydia asks when we sit down

"Would you believe me if I said I own the place" I ask her and she says "No"

"I'll tell you later" I say and hand her a menu telling her to order whatever she wants.

"It all looks good but I think I'll have a shrimp pasta" she says smiling and I just want to kiss her. The waitress comes over asking may I take your order

"Yes let me get a shrimp pasta and the usually for me" I say

"Do you want the usually to drink for you and your guest" she asks and I nod smiling

"you come here a lot" Lydia says and I smirk

"No me and my sister own the place this place" I say

"Prove it" she says . I call over a waiter and walks over. "Will you tell my date who owns this place" I ask him and he say "Katrina and Ashley James" her mouth drops for the third time tonight.

"Believe me now" I ask smirking and she nods. The food comes and we eat talking every now and then. When we finish we leave smiling and stuff.

"So why did you open up a restaurant" Lydia asks

"It was my mom's dream to own a restaurant. So when she died me and my sister took on her dream wanting to make it true" I tell her as I drive.

"Do you still want to go to the movies or do you want to go home" I ask not wanting the night to end

" I think I want to go home" she says and I frown as I drive towards her house. We sit in a comfortable silents as the music plays. I pull up at her house and walk her to the door.

"I had a great time" she say as she unlocks the door. She turns back to me smiling and I can't help but lean in and kiss her. She kisses back wrapping her arms around my neck and I place mine on her waist. It turns into a full out make out session as when fight for dominance with our tongues but I win and explore her mouth. We eventually pull back for air panting and smiling.

"I don't want the night to end" I say

"I doesn't have to" she says then pushes the door open


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Lydia**

"I don't want the night to end" Ashley says

"It doesn't have to" I tell her and push the door open with my foot.I pull her in shutting the door and locking it. I kiss her again leading her upstairs to my room.

"Where are your parents" she asks when I pull her inside

"My dad is in New York at a business conference so my step mom went with him" I tell her but the next thing I know I'm against the wall with her kissing me. Some how we end up on the bed with me on top and I felt something poking me as I undid her vest.

"Lyd.. Lydia" she says as I kiss her

"What" I ask pulling back

"I have something to tell you" she says. Cant it wait till later I think to myself

"if you want to continue this it cant wait" she says. Damn I said that out loud

"Ok what is it" I ask still sitting on top of her

"My mom had twins a boy and a girl but as time went on the boy was also a girl" she says leaving me a little confused.

"Wait so your telling me that you are a boy and a girl." She nods looking anywhere but me " so does that mean what I feel poking me is your dick" she nods again still not looking at me

"I don't care I still want there to be a us" I say turning her head to mind and kiss her passionately and she kisses me back placing her hands on my ass.

"Do you still want to do this" she asks when we pull apart and I nod. She reaches up and unzips my dress.

* * *

**Next day**

I woke up next with a arm wrapped around me holding me close. I roll over to find Ashley asleep behind and memories of last night come flooding back to me making me smile.

"I think I love you" I say then get up and go in the bathroom turning the shower on and step in. I wash away last night's activities then get out so I can get ready for school. When I walk back in the room Ashley is gone and a note in laying on my pillow.

I had to leave and go get ready for school but I will be back to pick you up.  
BTW: Last night was amazing.. I THINK LOVE YOU 2 babe

I smile and dry my hair then look for something to wear. I finally decided to put on a pair of white skinny jeans, a purple tank top then put a fishnet top on over it, and then I put on my purple heels. I then decide to curl my hair and put on light makeup. I grab my pursue and go downstairs and get a granola bar eating it.

Someone knocks on the door and I go answer it and see Ashley standing there and I can't help but laugh. She is wearing white cargo shorts , a purple polo shirt , and the purple and black Nike's from last night.

"Lydia were you spying on me while I got dressed" she ask smirking

"No I don't even know where you live" I say and now I'm really curious to see what her house looks like.

"May we were meant to be together then" she says smiling and holds her arm out for me. I grab it and shut the door letting her lead me to her car. I get in and she hands me a vanilla mocha latte and I smile she remembered I need one every morning.

"Thanks" I say taking a sip and its delicious and I moan at the taste. Ashley looks in her mirrors and speeds up and I look back and see another Ferrari coming in fast.

"Is that your sister in the Ferrari behind us" I asks and she nods saying "she wants to race"

"How do you know" I ask and she laughs "because we always want to race" she says and I nod when the car pulls up beside her letting the window down but it's a guy

"Hey Jay I thought you where Trina" she says when she let's the window down

"No but here she comes" he says and falls behind us when the other Ferrari comes up just as we pull into the school parking lot. All heads turn our way when the 3 Ferrari's pulled up and parked side by side. Ashley put on a white sleeveless pullover then opened the doors. When the doors lifted she got out followed by the other two then she got out and walked to my side helping me out. Everyone gasped when they saw me.

The dude Jay was dressed like Ashley except his shirt and shoes were green. Katrina was wearing white skinny jeans, a red polo shirt with a with sleeveless pullover and red heels. I was holding Ashley's hand as we walked in the school ignoring the people talking about us.

"You know I like you dressed like this" I say smiling at her as she walks me to my locker

"Why" she asks when we stop in front of my locker

"I don't know it suits you" I say with a shrug and she nods "and was that guy in the other Ferrari Allison's brother" I asks and she nods saying "Don't tell Allison"

"I have to go to the office and get Jay enrolled in" she says and gives me a quick kiss and leaves just as Allison walks over

"Hey I assume your date was fantastic considering you let her kiss you in front of everyone" Allison says

"It's on a whole new scale and guess what restaurant she took me too" I say smiling

"umm… Valerie's" she guesses

"Nope she took me to Tahk el Rinsaay" I say smiling brightly

"OMG that restaurant is only for the rich and famous. How did you guys get in because you told me Jackson couldn't even get in" She says

"Well apparently her and her sister own it." I say and her mouth drops and her eyes wide. Out the corner of my eyes I can see Jackson watching us. I went to class thinking about Ashley. Later on in 6th period Ashley text me

I have to leave and can Allison drive you home - ASHLEY

I showed Allison the text and she nodded

She said yeah and can I come by your house later when Allison comes- ME

Yea course you can and tell Allison to come by around 9 and I'll text her direction later- ASHLEY

OK I miss you- ME

I miss you 2 but it business related- ASHLEY


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**That night**

**Ashley**

We had introduced the employees to my brother and the employees to my brother. We then went to 3 dealerships to find him a bike he liked. We then took him clothes shopping because he was not about to wear anymore of my clothes tomorrow at school. We also had to add him into our bank account and gave him a credit card. We also showed him around town as we did so.

We were headed home around 8 when I got a call from Stiles.

**Hello Stiles **  
_Yea Derek and his pack are trying to kill Lydia _  
**WHAT?!**  
_Yea they think she is the Kanima _  
**Where are you Stiles**

We had just pulled up outside our house and I had got out and furious.

_**We're at Scott's house and you better get her because they are outside**_

I throw my phone back into the navigator and scream out angrily. Trina and Jay grab on just as I teleported across from Scott's house. They let go when we got there and I saw Isaac about to go around the house. I pointed to him and Jay used his telekinesis to hold him in place. I walked across the street extremely pissed and I think the wolves felt it to because they turned towards me.

I walked up to the door and banged on the door until Stiles opened it. I walked in the house looking for Lydia and I found her upstairs with Jackson talking. When she saw me she ran to me and gave me a hug and a kiss. I nodded at Jackson then turned to Lydia and told her I had to handle some business with wolves and go hide.

I walked downstairs and out the door past Scott, Allison, and Stiles.

"Which one of you mangy mutts was trying to kill Lydia" I ask glaring at each one of them and they growl at me.

"What can you do human" the blond girl Erica sneered "we're werewolves"

"Shut up bitch, I can take you down easy mutt" I hiss at her

"Okay kitty let's see if you have claws" she says then pounces at me. I ball my fist up and let my claws out and bury them in her stomach when she gets close enough. Everyone around me gasp except Stiles who is smiling while Erica is having a hard time breathing. Trina and Jay walk across the street and stand behind me. I laugh when Erica starts coughing up blood.

"This kitty has claws and im not afraid to use them" I whisper in her ear then I throw her at Derek's feet laughing.

That kid Boyd helps her up as she heals and I smirk at her then that Isaac kid runs at me. I step out the way and he slashes my sister across the face. I grin when she turn her head back to him slowly as it heals and her eyes are glowing red (gasps). Her claws extend a little longer than Isaac then she slashes him multiple times across the chest shredding his clothes in the process. When she is finish she kicks him back and he lands in front of Derek.

"Now you are going to leave Lydia alone because she is my mate" I say glaring at Derek

"She is a Kanima, she is killing people" he says walking in front of me but stays out of reach.

"She didn't kill anyone and what proof do you have that leads you to believe she is in fact a Kanima" I ask turning my head to the side in curiosity.

"Today in class Isaac feed her the Kanima venom. It should have paralyzed her but it didn't and the only immune is the Kanima." he says

"If you cant catch the Kanima how did you get the venom." I ask getting ready to claw him a little bit. Trina senses that and sends me a message in my head. "Please don't hurt him I feel a connection to him like I want to protect him" Fuck I think to myself

* * *

**Derek**

I was standing in front of Scott's house and I had told Isaac to go around back. He stop and I was about to say something but I sensed someone extremely pisssed walking across the street. We all turned and I saw the blond that was working out in the woods yesterday. She walked up to Scott's door banging on the door. I don't think anyone was going to open the door but was shocked to see Stiles open the door.

I listened as she walked upstairs and I heard shuffling then the girl calmed down.

"We aren't going to let you kill Lydia" Scott says coming out the house followed by the Allison and Stiles.

"You know she is to dangerous" I say crossing my arms just as the blond girl walks out the house past Scott and his little human pack. They look confused at her except Stiles who is smiling and takes his phone out.

"Which one of you mangy mutts was trying to kill Lydia" She asks glaring at us angry. We growl at her and she seems unfazed. Who told her about werewolves. I look over at Scott and he and Allison are shocked as well but Stiles is grinning with his phone pointed at us. I guess he told her.

"What can you do human" Erica sneered "we're werewolves"

"Shut up bitch, I can take you down easy mutt" she hissed at Erica

"Okay kitty let's see if you have claws" Erica says then pounces at her and she balls her fist up. I would have laughed but when Erica gets close enough claws extend from her fist and her eyes glow purple. The girl buries the claws in Erica's stomach smiling revealing canine fangs. Everyone around me gasp except Stiles who is smiling while Erica is having a hard time breathing. Another blond girl that is identical to the first and a boy with brown hair come across the street and stands behind the first girl.

When I look at the blond girl my whole world changes. I feel the need to protect her, love her, care for her, give her whatever her heart desires. I was broken out of my trance when erica landed at my feet coughing up blood.

Boyd helps her up as she heals and the blond smirks at her. Isaac then runs at her. She steps out the way and he slashes my mate across the face causing my wolf to go into attack mode. But stops when she grin as she turn her head back to him slowly as it heals and her eyes are glowing red. Does that mean she is and Alpha I ask myself

Her claws extend a little longer than Isaac then she slashes him multiple times across the chest shredding his clothes in the process. When she is finish she kicks him back and he lands in front of me. I should be mad that she hurt someone from my pack but I'm proud as hell.

Now you are going to leave Lydia alone because she is my mate" she says glaring at me

"She is a Kanima, she is killing people" I say walking in front of her but stay out of reach.

"She didn't kill anyone and what proof do you have that leads you to believe she is in fact a Kanima" she asks turning my head to the side in curiosity.

"Today in class Isaac feed her the Kanima venom. It should have paralyzed her but it didn't and the only immune is the Kanima." he says

"If you cant catch the Kanima how did you get the venom." she asks getting then freezes up for a minutes.

"She killed someone last night and left a little of her venom behind" I say growling at her in irritation but she just growls back. She might be one of those mutants the human don't like but her twin seems like a werewolf.

" I know for a fact she isn't the Kanima because I was with her last night. And I mean all night and this morning" she says and I go to say something but Lydia runs out the house asking "What the hell is going on"

A screeh comes from the roof and we look up and see the kanima on the roof. Ok so it's Jackson not Lydia but why is she immune.

"Now Derek, I think you need to apologize for trying to kill my mate" She says smirking as Lydia walks up behind her and she retract her claws. Lydia seems unfazed by the claws and the glowing eyes. Does she know what we are.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**Scott**

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you Lydia" Derek says and mouth drops but I eventually get over the shock and ask a question

"What are you" I ask Ashley and Katrina

"We are mutants but have the abilities of a wolf" Ashley says hugging Lydia from behind who seems unfazed.

"What abilities do you have like a wolf" Derek asks

"Well we have super hearing, smell, and strength. The others like healing we have before the experiment" Katrina says and Lydia anger rises. Ashley leans down kissing her neck and mumbling sweet nothing in Lydia's ear.

"What experiment" Derek asks and Katrina looks down "That is a long story and to tell I need to be in the comfort of my own home"

"Well lets go" Stiles say walking towards Allisons car getting in " You heard him get in a car" Ashley says

"Excuse my Allison, Can I drive your car since you don't know where the house is" the boys asks and Allison says and hands him the key getting in the back by me and Stiles since Lydia is in the front.

"Where are Ashley and Katrina going to sit" Allison asks

"Don't worry about them" the boy says and pulls out with Derek following us and the twins are watching us leave then they disappear.

* * *

**Katrina**

We watched as they left the house then Ashley teleported us home. Ashley moved the navigator in to the garage along with with Jay's new motorcycle while I went upstairs. I went in my room and got a tank top for Erica because she was not putting her bloody clothes nowhere near my couches. Then I went through Jay's old clothes and found a t shirt for Isaac since I felt bad for destroying his shirt.

"Ashley did you get Jason stuff out the car" I ask

"Yea I put it in his room" she says then smiles "How does it feel to no who your mate is" she asks

"He may not even like me since I hurt somebody in his pack" I say looking down

"He likes you. I know because when that Isaac kid clawed you across the face his eyes flashed red in anger and when you clawed his chest up good and threw him back at Derek I saw a smile flash across his face" Ashley says

"Really" I ask looking up smiling and she nods. We walk outside when we hear cars coming down the driveway. We stand on the porch and smile when we hear a bunch of surprised gasps because of our house.

Jay gets out first and goes in the house followed by Lydia who gives Ashley a kiss. Ashley takes her in the house to give her a quick tour I guess. I smile when Derek gets out and followed by angry pack members. Scott, Allison, and Stiles go in the house and Stiles must have took them to the game room because I hear Scott and Allison's repeated OMG's . I let Derek and Boyd in but stop Erica and Isaac giving them the shirts.

"I'm sorry Isaac but you did attack me" I tell him when he puts the shirt on and he nods going in the house.

"Where am I suppose to put this on at" she asks "The woods, Mutt" Ashley shouts from inside the house.

"You can use the bathroom down the hall to the left" I say pointing down the hall and she nods and goes to the bathroom.

"Ok Boyd, Isaac, and Derek follow me" I lead them to the game room were Jay, Stiles, and Scott were playing Call of Duty on the PS3 and Allison was looking around. Then Erica comes out the bathroom holding her shirt.

"I'll take that" I say taking it then she goes to sit in the game room.

"Ok let's begin with the story" I say then notice Lydia and Ashley aren't down here.

"ASHLEY, LYDIA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE" I yell and the werewolves in the room wince. They jump when Ashley and Lydia appear in the recliner making out with Lydia straddling Ashley's lap.

"Break it up you will have time later" I say and they pull back smiling

"How did they do that" everyone asks in unison except Stiles and Jay "Its part of the story now listen" Scott sat down listening while Jay and Stiles continued to play

It all start when Ashley and I turn 5. Ashley and I were in the store and a boy kept pulling Ashley hair and wouldn't stop. She told him to stop but he wouldn't and she balled her fist up then her bones came out shaped like claws. The boy peed on himself then ran to his mommy but the claws scared us but our mom came and picked up Ashley. She said its ok and took us to the car getting us out of there quickly. When we got home our mom packed up our stuff but before we could leave a man came and attacked Ashley calling her a freak. I start scratching him and eventually my nails started to grow and when he felt them he ran screaming and bleeding. Ashley healed and we moved to Virginia that night.

"Wait you said Ashley claws were bone but they looked metal" Scott says

"I know they were bone before the experiment see" I say turning the other TV on and a picture of us before the experiment shows up and they gasp.

"Yours are different too. They are like metal too but they are shorter because those on the tv look about 12 inches long." Derek says and I laugh letting my 13in Adamantium claws out smiling when fear flashes across there eyes. I retract them smiling. "Back to the story"

We were living in Virginia for a year when my mom decide she wanted a little boy so we went to the orphanage.

"Your lying" Erica says and I glare at her which shuts her up.


End file.
